¿Malfoy y Yo? ¡Imposible!
by Lyanbeth
Summary: Halgo paso, que ella ya no recuerda lo que tenian. Si, talvez se vea medio gastado la trama. ¡Pero prometo sera diferente!
1. Prologo

&& ¿Malfoy y Yo¡Imposible! &&

Habia polvo por todos lados a donde volteaba, inpidiendo su vision; cuerpos sin vida tapizaban el suelo, varios rostros de ellos dolorasamente conosidos.

A lo lejos, distinguio a Harry, Ron y Malfoy un poco mas adelante; intercambiaban hechizos y maldiciones contra otros, mas o menos, veinte mortifagos, luchando por su vida; los mortifagos parecian llevar ventaja sobre ellos. Giro sobre su eje tratando de ubicar a mas.

Los Gemelos, Bill y Charlie luchaban codo a codo contra un grupo de mortifagos que los superaban tres a uno, pero ellos lograban sacarlos del camino con facilidad.

Ginny, Luna y Neville, parecian tenerlo todo bajo control.

Hermione y McGonagall (¿se escribe asi?), juntas, seguro eran como un dolor de cabeza para los mortifagos contra los que se enfrentaban.

Veulve su mirada a Harry y compañía, las cosas no se ven muy bien; han llegado mas mortifagos y no logran controlarlos.

La respiracion se le corta cuando un Avada Kedavra (no sé si esta bien escrito), pasa rozando el cuerpo de Malfoy; y el hecho de que Voldemort haya, por fin, aparecido no la ayudaba a suspirar aliviada.

Sentia la imperiosa y molesta necesidad de proteger a Malfoy y Harry.

_Harry, va, lo entiendo, es mi mejor amigo. Pero¿Malfoy¿Malfoy, qué?._

Era la constante pregunta que vagaba en su mente, mientras corria en direccion a ellos.

Con la respiracion agitada llego al lugar, antes que Voldemort y compañía (la Rata, Bellatrix y demas mortifagos) se sorprendio al no encontrar a Malfoy padre entre ellos.

-¡Expelliarmus!...-exclamo hacia uno de los mortifagos a espaldas de Ron. Ellos voltearon hacia ella, y sonrieron con suavidad, se sorprendio al ver que Malfoy hace lo mismo, sonrie, y lo hace con sinseridad.

-Tardaste demasiado...-le dice cuando llego a su lado.

-Ya...ya estoy aquí...-contesta algo cohibida.-No lanzen mas hechizos por ahora, hasta que de la señal.-¡Inpedimenta Totalus!...-exclamo y los hechizos y maldiciones cesaron por un momento.-¡Ahora!...-ordeno y comenzaron a conjurar, los hechizos. Por un momento, Petricfutus, Desmaius y Expelliarmus eran lanzados solo hacia los mortifagos. Pues despues las maldiciones inperdonables se vieron frenar por rapidos Protegos, de parte de ellos.

-Vaya, vaya...Pero si es Potter y compañía...-la siseante voz, les recorrio la medula en un escalofrio.

-¡Y Malfoy!...-apunto peligrosa Bellatrix. El panico inundo el ser de ella, cuando la mortifaga apunto a Malfoy con la varita. Sin previo aviso, ataco.-Avada Kedavra..

Ella sabia que Malfoy no lograria esquivarla, ni repelerla. Moriria.

Por eso, no lo penso dos veces cuando se interpuso entre la maldicion y él.

Sintio un dolor punsante recorrer su cuerpo, terminando en su pecho, era como si le hubiesen lanzado cientos de Crucios.

-¡Noooooo!...-alcanzo a escuchar la exclamacion de varias voces, antes de perder totalmente la consiencia.

&&&&

Sé, que es cortito. Pero solo es el prologo...gracias a los que me dejaron Reviews en mis otros fics

Cosas simples que amo de ti**: azaak**_. ¡Muchas gracias chica! _

Somos Tres: **beautifly92 **_¡Gracias!, tomare muy en cuenta tu consejo. _**Kamy-Magic **_Igualmente¡Gracias!_

_¡Gracias, una y mil veces! _

Bueno, solo espero que vuelvan a dejar Reviews. ¡Y las quiero mas que ayer!


	2. Cap 2

Todos, sin esepcion, quedaron completamente mudos. Una estruendosa risa, casi sadica, se hizo escuchar en el profundo silencio.

-¡Vaya! Tres, por el precio de uno...-se mofo Bellatrix.

-¡Eres una maldita!...-grito, un encolerizado Ron.

-No viviras para contarlo Bellatrix, haz cabado tu tumba...-espeto Harry venenoso, al ver en el suelo a sus amigos.

-Con ella no es tu lucha, Potter...-hablo Voldemort, su voz era gelida, pero con cierta burla que no se molestaba en ocultar. Harry le miro con todo el odio que le profesaba.

-Acabare contigo...-sentencio, poniendo en alto su varita apuntandolo. Voldemort se tomo la libertad de soltar una risita completamente divertida.

-Dejame que lo dude Harry...-comento en medio de su mofada. Harry sonrio de medio lado.

-Primera regla Tom. Nunca subestimes a tu contricante...-aconsejo el sin borrar su segura sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Voldemort estaba por decir algo, cuando Harry ataco.-Avada Kedavra...-pronuncio la maldicion, rogando internamente a quien pudiera escucharle, que fuera lo suficientemente poderosa para acabar de una buena vez con él.

Y parese ser que lo escucharon, porque el cuerpo de Voldemort cayo pesadamente sobre el suelo. Muerto, al fin.

Y el niño que vivio, vio que ese ser que tanto daño y dolor habia causado, estaba lejos de seguir lastimando.

Harry Potter, habia cumplido su cometido, y salvado a el mundo magico.

-¡Harry! Harry, tenemos que llevarlos a San Mungo. Aun respiran...-urgio su novia. El asintio.

-¿Y Ron?...-pregunto con voz cansada.

-Él se adelanto con otro grupo de heridos. Despues pasaremos lista, ahora los mas importante es salvarlos...-el volvio a asentir, y ambos se aparecieron en el Hospital Magico, junto a los heridos que seguian inconsientes.

Ahi, era todo un completo caos y alboroto. Sanadores corrian de un lado a otro, tratando de atender a la gran cantidad de heridos que seguian apareciendo. Hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos, todos con diferentes tipos de heridas y diferente grado de emergencia.

Uno de los sanadores, reconociendo a "El salvador", se aserco para atenderlos.

-Vengan por aquí, porfavor...-pidio guiandolos por un largo pasillo completamente blanco.

Entraron a una amplia sala de blancas paredes y dos grandes ventanales que davan una perfecta vista de la ciudad; en la habitacion se encontraban cuatro camillas, dos en una hilera y dos en otra, enfrentadas.

Con cuidado reposaron en las camillas a sus amigos. Instantes despues otros dos sanadores ingresaron.

Los tres sanadores se asercaron a una de las diferentes camillas, corriendo las cortinas.

Ellos observaban con atencion cada movimiento de los sanadores. Haci se quedaron por un tiempo indefinido.

-Estoy agotada...-exclamo ella. El la miro y miro la camilla que quedava vacia.

-Recuestate amor, es mejor que descanses...-le dijo al tiempo que la abrazaba conduciendola a la camilla. Ella obedecio, y se recosto con suavidad y lentitud.

-Tu tambien necesitas descanso Harry...-le dijo en voz baja, pues comenzaba a dormitar.

-No podre dormir, hasta no saber que pasa con ellos, amor...-confeso besando su frente, mientras ella se sumergia en un pesado y poco tranquilo sueño.

Los minutos pasaban sin que el se percatara. Estaba por consiliar el sueño cuando uno de los sanadores salio, traia consigo un aura sombria y triste.

-Lo siento, no se puede hacer nada. El paciente ya estaba muerto...-dijo apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de un incredulo Harry. En ese momento una enfermera, con aire bondadoso entro.

-Señor, hay parientes de los pacientes aguardando afuera...-comunico, el sanador asintio y le hizo una seña para que se marchara, ella salio sin decir mas.

-Es mejor que sea usted el que salga señor Potter, los pacientes aun no pueden recibir visitas.-aconsejo, Harry asintio solamente, aun impactado por la noticia.-Pero, antes hay que curarle esas heridas, a usted y a la señorita.

-Deacuerdo...-asintio a media voz.

Casi una hora despues, Harry salio de la sala donde aun se encontraban sus amigos, con la mano de su novia entrelazada entre la suya.

Llevaba una venda en la cabeza y en la muñeca, sin mas heridas que rasguños y moretones. Su novia tenia un yeso en la mano izquierda, y varios moretones por todo el cuerpo, sin mas.

-¡Harry!...¿Que paso con ellos?...-pregunto la voz angustiada de Ron. Parecia momia egipcia, la mayor parte de su cuerpo estaba vendada. Su batalla contra Bellatrix Black, habia sido rauda y dificil. Salio vivo de milagro.

-No me han dado mucha informacion...¿Dondé estan los demas?...-pregunto, tratando de postergar la triste noticia.

-Los atienden. Afortunadamente no hubo muchas perdidas de nuestro bando...-contesto Remus, interviniendo en la conversacion.

-¿Aun no salen?...-pregunto Ron.

-No.-respondio Harry, no queriendo tocar el tema.

-Harry, creo que es mejor que vayan a tomar una ducha y descansar un poco. Asi, solamente consegiras enfermar...-le aconsejo Remus. El lo penso un momento, y al final acepto, llevandose consigo a su novia y Ron.

Dos horas despues regreso, ya completamente fresco y algo relajado.

-¿Alguna noticia?...-pregunto tomando asiento en una de las sillas, en la sala de espera.

-Ninguna...Bueno, algo que sospecho tu ya sabes...-le dijo en susurros. Harry comprendio y asintio.-Tenemos que decires Harry. Cuando el sanador me lo dijo no habia nadie presente, pero no podemos seguir ocultandolo. Tarde o temprano se van a enterar...-comento apesumbrado, mientras miraba hacia los demas ocupantes de la sala, todos con la preocupacion dibujada en el rostro.

-Lo sé Remus, pero no me siento capaz de hacerlo. A pesar de que era nuevo entre nustro grupo, llegamos a apreciarlo como un verdadero amigo. Y su muerte no nos es indiferente...-dijo con pesadumbre. El palmeo su espalda a modo de apoyo.

-Es algo que tenemos que afrontar tarde o temprano, ya lo han sacado de la sala, el sanador me dijo que se lo llevarian a la funeraria. Tenemos que comunicarselos lo antes posible...-apresuro. Harry asintio.

-Pero no aun, espera un poco mas, entrare para verla...-dijo poniendose de pie, y caminando hacia el interior de la sala. Una enfermera estaba saliendo, lo miro, mas no dijo nada, el siguio su camino, ingresando.

Evito mirar la camilla donde habia decedido su amigo, lo cual era una tarea casi imposible, pues se encontraba a lado de la camilla donde reposaba su amiga.

Se aserco, sentandose a su lado, tomo su mano con delicadeza y la observo.

Tenia el cabello desaliñado, casi como en sus primeros años en Howarts, rasguños y moretones en su rostro, parecia que nada pasaba a mayores, de no haber sido por el incidente de la Maldicion imperdonable. Suspiro.

-Tienes que despertar linda, tienes que hacerlo...-murmuro, mientras acariciaba su rostro, con su otra mano acaricio su megilla.-Si no lo haces, no sé que sera de Ron y de mi, sin ti. Vuelve por favor...-pidio, sintio sus ojos humedeserse, seguidamente de sus megillas. Levanto su mirada al sentir a una persona asercarse.

-Remus me dijo que estabas aquí...-le dijo tomando asiento del otro lado de la camilla.

-Queria verla, se veia peor cuando la tragimos...-dijo, volviendo su mirada a ella.

-Pues ahorita no es como que se ve muy bien...-comento el otro mirando la cantidad de aparatos magicos conectados a ella que la ayudaban a vivir.

-Ella es furte Ron...se repondra, lo sé.-le dijo con total seguridad, aunque tratando de autoconvenserse de sus palabras. El pelirrojo solo atino a asentir.

-Es nuestro pilar, nuestro apoyo y respaldo. Tiene que mejorar...-apunto Ron, tratando de evitar el llanto. Harry asintio y se puso de pie.-¿Adonde vas?...-pregunto extrañado.

-Necesito un buen trago¿Vienes?...-pregunto. Ron asintio y ambos salieron de la sala.

-En seguida regresamos...-comunico el pelirrojo.

-Si pasa algo, nos llaman en seguida...-agrego Harry, mientras los dos tomaban camino a la salida del Hospital.

-Una ronda de Tequilas por favor...-pidio Ron, luego de que ambos ingresaron en un bar muggle. El cantinero se las sirvio. Las bebieron en silencio. Harry sintio su bolsillo calentarse, metio la mano y tanteo la moneda. Suspiro.

-Vamos Ron...-dijo, antes de ponerse de pie y sacar varios billetes que dejo en la barra, para salir del lugar seguido de Ron.

-¿Pasa algo?...-pregunto preocupado.

-Si.-fue lo unico que respondio. Llegaron al Hospital mas rapido de lo que creian.

-¡Oh, Harry!...-exclamo su novia abrazandolo con fuerza, se podia escuchar su llanto amortiguado por el pecho de este. Volteo, algunos parecian shokeados y otros tantos ahogarse en lagrimas.

-¿Les haz dicho?...-pregunto dirijiendose a Remus.

-No, fue el sanador.-respondio tratando de consolar a Tonks.

-¿Decir qué¿Harry, qué pasa?...-pregunto Ron confundido. Harry suspiro.

-Alguien murio Ron...-respondio este, con la voz en un tinte de tristeza.

-¿Qui-quien?...-pregunto él con temor.

-Pues fue...-comenzo ante la atenta mirada del pelirrojo.

&&&

¡Ya esta! Ahi va el segundo capitulo. Es un poco mas largo que el anterior.

Si quieren que lo continue dejen Reviews, por favor, y haganme feliz.

Gracias a **Jass Weasley **por tu Review, me ayudo bastante.


End file.
